Persona: New Era
by blazeofhonor10
Summary: Persona, a power found when Konoha was built. Many years later, a boy Named Naruto Uzumaki awakens his power of Persona. Will he be able to save the world from a mysterous threat or die trying? NaruHarem. Rated for Lemons, Cursing and other things.
1. The revival of Persona

**YOOOOOOO!!!! Blazeofhonor10, Blaze for short, here with another story. This story, however, is a partnership story formed between me and my brother twilightdueler13. Even though he is grounded does not mean he can't talk to me and help me invent a new story. It will be on my acc though. Here is a message from Twilightdueler13 himself.**

**Twilightdueler13: All I got to say is that I am sorry that I can not be able to work on my stories for awhile. This, I hope, can satisfy your needs for awsome fanfiction. Gotta love Naruto and the Persona series. **

**Fair warning though. Some Personas in this story are gonna be OC Personas I made, Personas from the games, other Shin Megami Tensei games, and from many myths and cultures I read up on.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Persona series and/or The SMT series. If I did, Persona 5 would already be out and I would make a second Anime series for Persona. (There is an actually anime series for it. It is called Persona Trinity Soul)**

Human speak: "Persona!!!"

Human think: 'I like chocolate milk.'

**Persona spells/ Jutsu: "Mazandyne!" "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"**

**Persona Talk: "Thou art thy and I am thou."**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Persona; the power to wield another side of you. Personas were discovered during the time Konoha was found and built by the Uchiha and Senju clans. Personas are now a common ability among the shinobi world. atleast 25% of every village's shinobi department can control Personas. The rest are taught Ninjutsu. Ninja Academy examines students to determine weather or not they can summon a Persona. They then leave the rest for the Jonin instuctors to teach them how to wield a Persona.

People now these days have the ability to have more than one Persona. The most is 3 though. Personas can be summoned when percautions are taken. Yet today......

The boy known as Naruto Uzumaki summons his Persona in a near death experiance. The normal age of summoning a Persona is 12. He summoned his when he was 4 years old.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto Uzumaki was on the run all the time. Mobs Attacked him, in attempts to kill him. Reason is because Naruto holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him. The beast was sealed within Naruto when he was just born because the beast attacked Konoha the day he was born.  
_

_Naruto reached a dead end. He clawed at the wall in fear that he believed he was gonna die today. He looked over his shoulder and saw the mob closing in with sneers all over their faces. _

_'Please Kami-Sama! Save me!' Naruto silently begged god for his protection. "Please! Don't hurt me!" Naruto begged for mercy from the mob. "Why should we show you mercy demon?! You took my father from me!" A female sneered at Naruto. She had the Uchiha symbol on her back. She was a Uchiha._

_The mob closed in a prepared to strike. When the first attack striked at Naruto, Naruto covered his head and waited for the pain to come. _

_It never did. _

_**"Thou art I, and I am thou. Call apon my power to use for your desire. I am..." **a voice spoke in Naruto's head and whispered a name to him. He then thought of a word he heard so much about._

_Back to reality, Naruto shouted one word that changed his life forever._

_"PERSONA!!!!!" Naruto screamed. A being appeared in frount of Naruto and sliced the attacker who was striking clean in half, from head to toe. The being was tall, mostly green and had red hair and red glowing eyes. It had a green sword in it's hands that had a glowing violet color in the middle. Naruto was processing this through his mind. _

_This was his Persona: Abel._

_The rest of the mob backed away in fear. "The demon boy has the power of Persona! Run!!!" They screamed. Even the Uchiha lady was afraid. Suddenly, an old man in cermonal robes appeared with two Anbu near him. _

_One had a dog mask while the other had a weasel. It was then when Naruto blacked out._

_Flashback end_

That was 8 years ago. Naruto is now 12 and is a well trained Persona user.

He entered the Academy, the place he dreaded the most, so he can get hiis team assignment. His power of Persona was kept hidden by the hokage, the Inu Anbu, and his sensei... The weasel Anbu known as Itachi Uchiha.

_Flashback (5 years ago: Uchiha Massacare incident.)_

_Naruto was runing. Where and why? For the where, he was runing to his meeting place that he always met Itachi for training. Naruto was wearing black longsleaved shirt, black pants with a few pockets on the knees, and a boken at his side (1). Itachi taught Naruto many things. First, he taught him how to harness and control his Persona. Then they went to the elemental spells and Persona's Personal Attacks. Persona Personal Attacks were attacks that Persona have that are usually their signature moves. Some Personas have similar PPA's (2) and others don't. Last, but not least, sword arts or Kenjutsu. Each Persona user uses a weapon that suits their Personality. Naruto's is swords._

_Naruto was runing to his meeting place at a late time. It was currently midnight, but Itachi insisted that he meet him at that late of a time. 'Sensei knows best I supose.' Naruto thought to himself. He arrived in a short amount of time and saw no one there._

_When some of the clouds moved from the moon's way, leting rays of moonlight hit a tree. Naruto saw this and shruged it off... That was until he saw a reflection from the tree. He ran towards the tree and saw something laying on the side of the tree. Naruto went to pick it up, but found a letter on the tree. He took it and started reading it._

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am sorry for this, but I am to leave and never come back to this village ever again. I am to be marked a missing-nin and will probably be terminated on sight for the info I have gained. Tonight, I am to kill the whole entire Uchiha clan. Before you start labeling me a psycho killer, hear me out. I was ordered by Hokage-sama, and the elder council to eliminate them. They are to be excuted for an attempted coup to gain control of the village. I was only to kill all of the members who were part of the coup and I found out that nearly all of them are in it. My girlfriend, friends, father and even my mother was in on it. The only ones that are not in the plan are my younger brother Sasuke and my twin sister Yuzu. I ask of you to not spread this information around for it would cause a panick within the village. Don't even tell Hokage-sama about how much you know on this topic. Now I leave you with a special gift. You have completed your sword training and now ready to wield a sword. The sword is called Hosenka, a mythical sword that could only be weilded by a Persona user of it's choice. It has been anticipating for you to finally wield it and now I deem you ready. One more thing, please watch over my brother and sister while I am gone. Both of them loved the clan so much that they would probably want to kill me for killing them. Atleast protect them in their time of need and, if possible, become their friend. I leave my teaching's and knowlege to you. My student... No. My friend. _

_Itachi Uchiha_

_P.S.: My sister is a Persona user like you and me. Plus she is already a Jonin. Becareful if she becomes your jonin sensei. You are allowed to tell her that I teached you, but nothing more than that. _

_Naruto wiped the tears that were falling down. His... first friend intrusted him with his power, his family, and his bond. Naruto picked up the sword on the ground. The sword glowed for a bit. When it stoped glowing, Naruto was able to see it's features. It was completely black katana, but had a nice shine to it, as if it was brand new. The only thing other than black was the red design of a phoenix wraping itself around the katana. Naruto unsheathed it and saw that the blade was completely black too. Naruto touched the blade with a finger. He then looked at his finger and saw that he was bleeding. _

_"Amazing. I didn't even have to apply pressure." Naruto said to himself. Naruto then sheathed the blade, took out his boken and replaced it with hsi katana. Naruto then stabed the boken into the ground near the tree._

_"With this boken, I mark a memorial of all of my effort and friendship with my sensei and my first true friend, Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said as he walked away with determination. Deep within his heart, Naruto already knew he was gonna one day be reunited with his friend._

_Flashback end_

Things got worse with the Uchiha siblings though. First off, both of them became arrogant and idiotic. Then they decided that "everyone who isn't an Uchiha is weak." Naruto, as much as he hated it, had to watch over them. He tried talking to them once, but was shot down when they noticed that he was the "Dope of the Academy".

The Academy staff didn't even inspect Naruto for a Persona and marked him as a non-Persona user. It didn't matter. Team selection is completely random from what Naruto heard.

**Timeskip: 3 hours later.**

Naruto thought Kami hated him right now. He was teamed with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Yuzu Uchiha as jonin instructor. They already introduced themselves and are now located at Training ground 7.

"Ok now. Only two of you have Personas." Yuzu pointed at Sakura and Sasuke. "Now to awaken them." Yuzu then walked behind them and pressed a spot on the back of their neck, forcing their Personas to appear.

Sasuke's Persona looked like a Samurai. It had hair that was put into a ponytail and had a sorta long blade at it's hip. It's skin and armor was completly white except for the blue lines on it's face and hands.

Sakura's looked like a female fencer. She was covered head to toe in armor that had strange red runes all around it. The armor was completely pink, which matched the pink rapier.

"Ok, what are your Persona's narmes?" Yuzu asked both of them. Sasuke smirked and said his in a proud voice "My Persona's name is Maramasa." "Ok, your's?" Yuzu asked Sakura. "Her name is Valentine." Sakura said in a calm voice.

They all turned to Naruto and stared at him. Yuzu then said "Since you don't have a Persona, I ask you to not hold back this team, dope." Yuzu picked up Sasuke's habit of calling him a dope. "Yeah, you better not screw us up. Maybe I might have to pound that lesson into you and then take your sword. Such a sword shouldn't be in the hands of someone as weak as you." Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"How about we make a deal. Both you and Sakura attack me with your Personas. You only get one attack and you better make it count. If you somehow leave a mark on me, I will know my place and give you my sword. Deal?" Naruto smirked. They are gonna be in one hell'va suprise soon.

Sasuke and Sakura, without a second thought because they thought he was weak, took the deal. Yuzu smiled. Believing that Naruto was gonna lose and they gain a new weapon for the Uchiha clan.

"Persona!!!" Both Sasuke and Sakura screamed as their Personas appeared and slashed at Naruto with their swords. Before they could even get into one foot from Naruto, Naruto yelled out a spell. "**Persona: Mazandyne!" **Abel appeared in frount of Naruto and waved his sword, causing a huge blow of wind to slash both the Personas and their user up from head to toe. The Personas then vanished and Sasuke and Sakura were blown into a tree. This wasn't the full power of Naruto's Persona though. Over the years, Naruto was able to control the amount of damage his opponent would take.

Naruto smirked as he saw Yuzu's shocked look. She then looked like she was afraid. 'I was right, she isn't as strong as Itachi-sama after all.' Naruto chuckled at the thought. Yuzu then shook her head and decided to yell at Naruto. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ABLE TO SUMMON A PERSONA?!?! THE ACADEMY SAID THAT YOU COULDN'T BE ABLE TO SUMMON A PERSONA AT ALL!!!" Naruto yawned and looked at Yuzu boredly. "The Academy staff didn't even inspect me for a Persona. The just ignored me and wrote me down as a non-Persona user." Yuzu came to realization. This is Naruto they were talking about. Everyone dislikes him, save a few people, who reside in Konoha.

"When did you get your Persona, and how is it so strong? Plus, what is it's name?" Yuzu asked all at the same time. Naruto sighed. "I got my Persona at the age of 4 when I suffered a near-death experience. My Persona's name is Abel..." Naruto trailed off. "And? How is it so strong?" Yuzu asked.

"Well he did allow me permission to tell you." Naruto said. "Just answer the damn question already!" Yuzu yelled. "FINE! YOUR DEAR BROTHER, ITACHI UCHIHA, TRAINED ME IN THE USEAGE OF PERSONA!!! THERE!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW DAMN IT?!?!" Naruto yelled at Yuzu. Yuzu flinched at his yelling. She then remembered that he got his Persona in a near death experance. "Who attacked you?" Yuzu asked nervously.

Naruto smirked "It was a bunch of villager's led by you dear mother." Naruto said in a sing-song voice. Yuzu gasped. "My mother hurt you?!" Yuzu asked franticly. "Yes. I am suprised that you didn't consider the fact that your brother taught me how to use my Persona." Naruto said, almost too happy. He enjoyed watching people he didn't like much squirm under facts about him.

"I don't care! My mother attacked you! Wouldn't you normally hate the things close to your attacker?! Why don't you hate me?!" Yuzu yelled at Naruto. Naruto sighed. "Even though I dislike you and Sasuke, I don't hate either of you. Besides, I promised Itachi-sama long ago that I watch over you both." Naruto shaked his head, trying to get the head ache out of his head. Yuzu just stood there like a statue.

Sasuke and Sakura heard the whole thing. They slowly got up. Sasuke then spoke "My brother taught you? What did he teach you?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sakura decided to ask something too "Why did people attack you in the first place?"

"I will start with Sasuke. He taught me how to live, we will leave it at that. Sakura... The answer is an S-Classed secret punishable by death if spoken and/or whispered." Naruto sighed 'Shikamaru's right, I got the troublesome group.' Naruto thought about his fellow shinobi and friend.

They all stared at Naruto now with new admiration, except Sasuke who was old smirking, thinking that if he somehow beat Naruto, he can kill Itachi. That was both Sasuke's and Yuzu's goal; to avenge the clan.

"I am outta here. When do we start training?" Naruto asked. "10:00 sharp..." Yuzu said softly. Naruto scoffed then walked away, knowing that he wasn't gonna need it any time soon. Yuzu watched him leave, the single thought of his life strucked her. He wasn't the weak baffon she thought he would be. He was a trained Persona user who losted his will to feel love long ago. 'Naruto...' she thought. To think that one Persona usage from Naruto could change all of their thoughts on him.

Little did they know, the Hokage was watching from his cyrstal ball. He sighed, he knew that this team is gonna bring him more trouble one day.

**TBC**

**What did you think? These are the stats of the characters and their Personas. Remember, each character is gonna have more than one, but that is not until the future.**

**Name: Naruto.**

**Persona: Abel, ???, ???**

**Level: 51 **

**Persona spell list (Abel): Mazandyne, Zandyne, Megido, Diarahan, and shield.**

**Persona Personal Attack list (Abel): Slash, Rapid Attack, and Heavenly blade attack.**

**Name: Itachi**

**Persona: Masamune, ???, ???**

**Level: 71 **

**Persona spell list (Masamune): Maragidyne, Agidyne, Judgement, Diajama, and Samarecarm**

**Persona Personal Attack list (Masamune): Draw Slash, Rapid Attack, Heartless Angel.  
****--------  
Name: Sasuke**

**Persona: Maramasa, ???, ???**

**Level: 6 (remember, he has combat training)**

**Persona spell list (Maramasa): Agi, and Dia**

**Persona Personal Attack list (Maramasa): Draw Slash (a weaker verson of Itachi's)  
****--------  
Name: Sakura **

**Persona: Valentine, ???, ???**

**Level: 4**

**Persona spell list (Valentine): Zio, Bufu, and Dia**

**Persona Personal Attack list (Valentine): Percise Attack.**

**Name: Yuzu**

**Persona: Tsukiyomi, ???, ???**

**Level: 67**

**Persona spell list (Tsukiyomi): Mabufudyne, Bufudyne, Mediarahan, Recarm, and Amrita**

**Persona Personal Attack list (Tsukiyomi): Moon's Wrath, Red Moon, and Lunar Eclipse. **

**Well that basically sums up their abilities. I know you haven't seen Yuzu's and Itachi's Persona's in action, but it felt right to put that in the list.**

**(1) the clothe's (besides the boken) and the sword is what Naruto is gonna wear in the story. Everyone else wears the same except that Yuzu looks like Mikoto, but wearing skin tight T-shirt and shorts. Her breast size is Anko's size.**

**(2) PPA is my own creation. Also I am gonna use a mix of spells from ALL of the SMT games. (The SMT series, Persona Series, Digital Devil Saga, Devil Survivor, Devil Summoner and many more.)**

**Pairing: NarutoXHarem(girls for Harem: Yuzu, Tsunade, Mizukage, Yugito, FemKyuubi, and Hinata. Unlike my other story, the pairing is gonna be kept at a minimum of 9 so atleast 3 more girls, but that is left to my brother. Also Nibi is in the Harem because of Yugito, but she both of them are counted as one. Reason why it is 9 is because my bro thought it would be ironic because he has a 9 tailed fox in him. Oh and my bro gets to pick the last 3. You may leave suggestions on who, but it is Twilightdueler13's decision on it.)  
SasukeXSakuraXIno (Hey, they been on his ass for the longest time.)  
NejiXTenten  
ItachiXKurenaiXAnko (Not until a very long time)  
ShikamaruXTemari  
ChojiXOC(Someone from his own clan)  
ShinoX??? (haven't decided yet)  
And many more. I just haven't put them all together yet ^^U**

**Challenges from fellow authors:**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**(me) blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**I seriously recomend you atleast look at them.**

**OMAKE: What two fanfiction brothers do in their spare time.**

**Blaze and Twilight: *both holding a gun and are in the position Dante and Vergil were in from DMC3* JACKPOT! *shoots at a giant Dick-monster thing that is in a golden wheel chair* **

**Blaze: F**K!!! No wonder why Persona is rated M!!!**

**Twilight: Who ever thought of this Persona was either High, or a Hentai Female. **

**Blaze and Twilight: OH!!! and cya later! *waves at readers while we keep shooting at the monster.***

**Cya later**


	2. Castor and The Waves

**Yo, what's up? Blaze and Twilight here for another chapter of Persona: New Era. The time skip skips the D-rank missions and starts off with the Wave Arc. Enjoy! Also, for all of you loyal Persona fans, heres a special treat for you! *winks***

* * *

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Persona series and/or The SMT series. If I did, Persona 5 would already be out and I would make a second Anime series for Persona. (There is an actually anime series for it. It is called Persona Trinity Soul)**

Human speak: "Persona!!!"

Human think: 'I like chocolate milk.'

**Persona spells/ Jutsu: "Mazandyne!" "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"**

**Persona Talk: "Thou art thy and I am thou."**

* * *

**Time Skip: Mission briefing room**

"So, you think your team is quilified for a C-Ranked mission?" The old Hokage asked Yuzu as she applies her team for a C-Rank mission.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I believe that My team is more than capable of handling a C-Rank mission. Reason being is that even though they only graduated three weeks ago, they showed more promise than the other teams." Yuzu praised her team in high regards. Sasuke and Sakura was fully backing this idea. Naruto though.... lets just say he wants more action than a "lowly C-Rank" on his plate. However, he didn't voice it out.

The Hokage sighed and took a long wift of his pipe he was smoking before he answered. "Fine on one condition." Yuzu smirked "Name it." "A Anbu of my choice will accompany you on your mission and evaluate your team's skills." Yuzu blinked a few times. She decided to discuss it with the team. "So, what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Take it." All three answered at the same time. "Ok we will take it. Who's gonna be the Anbu?" Yuzu asked the Hokage. The old man smirked and said "bring in Death."

A moment later, the door was kicked open and in walked a man. He wore a brown trench coat and a mask that was basicaly a skull, which freaked a few people in the room out. He looked at Naruto and gasped. Through his eyes, he saw a face from his past next to Naruto. 'Minato Arisato?' the man thought. 'The similarity is unmissable. Could he be an reicarnation like I was?' The man kept looking at Naruto, which put him on edge.

"You may take off your mask and reveal your name." Sarutobi said. The man took his mask off, revealing a man with some facial hair and a bored look, which was far from it as he kept comparing the boy named Minato Arisato with Naruto Uzumaki.

"Name's Shijiro Aragaki. Don't disappoint me, but then again you kids still look fresh from the Academy." The man revealed as Shijiro said in a laid back, but stern voice.

"Yes sir!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said at the same time, showing respect for the higher up. "I told you it's Shijiro! Not 'sir'! Got it?!" Shijiro glared at the three genin. All three of them gulped.

"Yes Shijiro-sempai." They said with no ethusiasm at all. "That's better. I don't like being called sir. Gives me a baaaaaaad feeling. And I get angry if I get bad feelings from freshies like you kids." Shinjiro smiled at the look of intimidation on the three genin.

"I would like it if you stopped intimidating my students." Yuzu glared at Shinjiro. "Yeah yeah. Understandable, but debatable." Shinjiro smirked as still looked apon the team he was gonna supervise.

"Anyways, who is our client?" Yuzu asked the Hokage. "His name is Tazuna, your destination is the Land of Waves."

**Time Skip: Village Gate**

"You really need to lay off the sake old man." Naruto said as he stared at Tazuna with a blank stare. Tazuna just waved Naruto off and downed the rest of his sake while they waited for the rest of the team with Shinjiro. Any normal Persona user would know that all they need for trips is a few clothes and their chosen weapon..... Which would probably explain why there was a big axe on Shinjiro's back.

"So anyways Shinjiro-sempai, your an axe wielder? I thought you were gonna be the staff type." Naruto started a conversation with Shinjiro while they waited. "Yeah, I get that alot. Anyway's, I became an axe wielder because that was what fitted my Persona best. He's the heavy hitter, if ya know what I mean kid." Shinjiro explained to Naruto.

"Ah, I only use swords, because my Persona came with his own sword and sword style. Oh and can you show me your Persona? I will show you mine." Naruto said and asked, just to quench his curiousity of Persona users.

"Nah. I think we should keep our Personas to ourselves until during the mission. After all; gotta make my hits count. That is including messing with brats like you and your teammates." Shinjiro laughed to himself as he saw the disapponted look Naruto had.

"Sorry we are late, had to get the other students their fitted weapons." Yuzu spoke as she and the other members of the squad walked up to the three waiting men.

Sasuke now had a normal katana straped to his waist while Sakura had a rapier straped to her waist. "So you finally have your weapons? Took ya long enough after all that training." Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke and Sakura glare at Naruto.

"Anyways, lets head off now." Shinjiro and Yuzu agreed together at the same time. Team 7, Shinjiro, and their client left.

**Time skip: Forest **

The group that left Konoha some time ago walked by a suspicious looking puddle. Sasuke and Sakura paid no mind to it along with their client. Naruto, Yuzu, and Shinjiro on the other hand, prepaired their weapons for an attack.

Suddenly, two cloaked ninjas jumped out of the puddle and tried to strike out Shinjiro, but were blown away by a gust of wind, thanks to Naruto and Abel as he floated above Naruto, prepairing to strike again.

"So that's your Persona. Interesting kid, but watch this!" Shinjiro spoke as he was holding his ax with his right hand and his other in his pocket.

**"Persona!" **Shinjiro shouts as he swings his axe. Castor, Shinjiro's Persona, appeared and rammed into the two identical ninja. Castor looked like a man in armor with yellow hair riding a unicorn that was black with no legs.

"Woah! When you meant heavy hitter, you really meant it!" Naruto gazed with awe as he looked at Shinjiro's Persona with great interest.

"Yup, now lets get cooking. I want some info and I want it now!" SHinjiro unleash a huge amount of KI apon the attackers.

Some time later, they got all they needed from both the attackers and the client. Appearently Wave was under siege by a ruthless dictator and drug lord named Gatou of Gatou Shiping indestries. He took over Wave some time ago and has been bleeding the people dry ever since.

"They've given up hope. He butchered anyone who was brave enough to even curse his name. I am the only thing standing in his way. If I die, so does my village!" Tazuna begged then ninja of Konoha to help him.

"So what now?" Sakura asked them. Yuzu, Sasuke, and Shinjiro didn't have a answer.

But as for Naruto........

"What do you mean? Isn't obvious?" Naruto said. "I ain't backin down' yo! I'm not leaving these people for dead. 'Live to protect and save' that was what 'he' always told me as I took his teachings to heart! I say we go!" Sasuke and Yuzu nodded in agreement. Sakura wiped a tear then nodded. Shinjiro just smirked.

'Just like Minato incarnate. A natural born leader.' Shinjiro laughed to himself about that thought. 'But he's never quiet like you.'

'Thank you...' Tazuna sighed in relief. "You heard him, lets move out team!" Yuzu ordered her genin disciples. The client and the Konoha-Shinobi started their way again.

**Time Skip: Forest, night time.**

The group decided to take a break and rest for the evening. The group decided that Yuzu will take watch first, then Sasuke and Sakura, then Shinjiro and finally Naruto. Hearing this, Naruto instantly went to sleep.

However, he didn't have a normal dream. Hell, it probably wasn't a dream at all.

"Hello?" Naruto yelled out. He was stuck in a forest, alone. He saw someone runing at him, who looked like an older verson of him.

"Hey Abel! You ok? Why did you run away like that?" The man asked. "Sorry Cain, but I was told by god that I had to come out here." Naruto responded without control.

Cain's eyes darken with anger. "It's god this and god that! Always I hear about this god from you! He wouldn't even look at me! What is so great about a man who can't even watch over all of his own creations? Perfect deity my ass!" Cain yelled.

"Cain? Your scaring me! Plus you aren't supose to curse! God said-" Naruto spoke without control again, but was interupted by Cain. "I don't care! God wants blood eh?! I WILL GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS! I WILL GIVE HIM A LOT OF IT!" Cain yelled out. Cain then picked up a rock and was about to smash it in Naruto's face, but Naruto blacked out before that.

"Naruto. It's your shift." Shinjiro spoke as he woke up Naruto. Naruto got up and shaked his head. Breathing in and out slowly to process what he has seen.

"You ok kid? Bad dreams?" Shinjiro asked as he looked at Naruto, concerned.

"I will be all right. Get some sleep, I will take over in a few minutes." Naruto replied as he got up and dressed in a new set of clothing that he brought along.

He Now wore a black long-sleaved mesh shirt, showing off his well toned body. He also had black cargo pants that were tucked into his boots, completed with a belt that was completely black except for the belt buckle that was silver and shapped like a fox head. He also had black fingerless gloves that had holes around the knuckle parts. He put his sword on his left hip and walked out of his tent.

**In another location**

"Hey! Your men failed to complete the end of the deal! How are you gonna compensate for this? I told you I want that old man's head on a fucking stick soon or no pay!" A snobby looking man yelled at another man who was sitting on a couch. In a swift movement, he brought a huge Zanbatou to the snobby man's neck.

"I told you that I will get the job done. My men's failure is a minor set back that I will take care of myself. Just prepare the money!" The man said. He had his lower half of his face covered in bandages. Spicky hair that was brown and his hitai-ate (finally know's how to spell it right.) was that of the Village Hidden in the Mist and was put on side-ways. He wore camo-pants and shinobi editoned sandals.

"You better hold your word!" The snobby man snarled and then left the room. From the shadows, a girl the age of 13 walked out and spoke "Do you think we should trust that man Zabuza-sama? I see betrayal in his eyes." The girl spoke. "For now yes. Let's go pay our target a visit Haku." Zabuza answered the girl named Haku.

"hai... Zabuza-sama." Haku replied.

**First off, I would like to apologize about the chapter being short.**

**next is the update on the pairings:**

**Pairing: NarutoXHarem(girls for Harem:**** Yuzu, Tsunade, Mizukage, Yugito, FemKyuubi, Hinata, Haku, Koyuki, and still undecided but a friend of mine suggested Kushina.)  
SasukeXSakuraXIno (Hey, they been on his ass for the longest time.)  
NejiXTenten  
ItachiXAyame (decided to change it, because I think this fits better than last one)  
****KurenaiXAnko (please don't take any offense to any of the yuri couples in this story. If you don't like it, I understand.)  
TayuyaXKin  
****ShikamaruXTemari  
ChojiXOC(Someone from his own clan)  
ShinoX??? (haven't decided yet)  
And many more. I just haven't put them all together yet ^^U**

**Challenges from fellow authors:**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**(me) blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**I seriously recomend you atleast look at them.**

**OMAKE: What two fanfiction brothers do in their spare time PART 2.**

**Blaze was walking to the park with Twilight when he saw a girl. Not just any girl, his crush Alyssa. Twilight saw her and then looked at Blaze and snickered. **

**"Hey bro, gonna ask her out yet?" Twilight laughed as he saw the priceless look that Blaze had. **

**"Maybe...?" Blaze said quietly. Alyssa was walking towards both Blaze and Twilight slowly. **

**'Oh god! Oh god! oh god!' Blaze was currently praying not to embarass himself infront of his crush. She was a thing of beauty to the poor Author. **

**Alyssa walked up to Blaze, stareing at him for awhile. She then said "Blaze I- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"**

**Blaze awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. "Damn it was a dream." Blaze sighed. "Well might as well see if anyone is interested in my Challenge." Blaze walked to his desk and checked his email. "Oh whats this?" Blaze clicked on an unkown, unopened, message.**

**"Look out your window if you want to have an adventure?" Blaze followed the instruction. He saw something unbelieveable. He saw..... A mountain completely made out of candy. "CANDY MOUNTAIN!!!!" Blaze ran straight to candy mountain.  
****When Blaze arrived, he saw Twilight on the ground. "R-run! They took my kidney." Twilight warned Blaze.**

**It was to late for Minato Arisato was there with a evil grin and a knife. "No! I'm sorry you had to die, but don't take my kidney!" Blaze begged. He then heard laughing. Twilight and Minato was laughing. "Oh that look was priceless." Both Minato and Twilight agreed. **

**Blaze was getting angry, and you wouldn't like him when he is angry. "PERSONA!" Blaze yelled as a Persona that looked like a metalic angel appeared and vaporized both Twilight and Minato.**

**Twilght: HEY! Why did I die?!**

**Blaze: Because you have no life! Thats why!**

**Twilight: You don't have a life either!**

**Blaze: That's beside the point!**


	3. Cain

**Confrontation time! I thought I would do something special to spice the story a bit. SO I threw in a few OC's for this story that are gonna make a grand appearance in this chapter ^^.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Persona series and/or The SMT series. If I did, Persona 5 would already be out and I would make a second Anime series for Persona. (There is an actually anime series for it. It is called Persona Trinity Soul)**

Human speak: "Persona!!!"

Human think: 'I like chocolate milk.'

**Persona spells/ Jutsu: "Mazandyne!" "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"**

**Persona Talk: "Thou art thy and I am thou."**

**Chapter 3: Cain**

**In another location**

"Zabuza-sama, do think that having this much people is wise for just one small shinobi cell?" Haku asked as she stared at the backup that Gatou ordered for them to partner up with. They didn't even look like shinobi anyways.

There were three people. First one is a man wearing a black suit and spiked up blond hair. He looked reminiscent to the yondaime hokage of Konoha, but he was wearing sun glasses and a blood red tie. The next two were both girls wearing similar clothing, but different colors. One was blond haired, blue eyes, and wearing a blue and white Lolita dress. The next one was black haired, red eyes, and wearing a black and red Lolita dress.

"Yeah I know, but they insisted." Zabuza said with a sigh. He stared at the man wearing a black suit. The blond haired man was looking at a picture with a moody expression. If anyone could see it, it was a picture of a man looking just like him, but wearing a white cloak with flame designs licking the bottom, a red haired woman who was at least 5 months pregnant and a young boy with blond hair looking like the man beside him.

'If only I haven't listened to that wench of a mom and knocked some sense into her, we could've had this again, only with you not in her stomach little brother.' The man thought as he took off his glasses revealing blue eyes mixed with green.

**With Naruto and CO.**

Naruto and the group were walking in a orderly manner. Sakura and Sasuke on one of each of Tazuna's sides, Yuzu in the back, and Naruto with Shinjiro. Naruto saw movement in the bushes so he threw his sword at it.

"What's the big idea?! Trying to scare us?!" Sakura yelled as Naruto went to retrieve his sword. Naruto heard swoshing only to turn around and see that everyone in his group ducked a huge zanbatou. A man landed onto the zanbatou as it was implanted into a tree trunk.

"Demon of The Hidden Mist Mamochi Zabuza. Pleasure to meet you." Shinjiro said with sarcasm. Zabuza snorted and jumped off the zanbatou and pulled it out of the tree.

"Shinjiro Aragaki, the presumed Grim Reaper of the Leaf. I wish we could've met in battle that involved one on one, but this should do for now." Zabuza said as three people landed next to him. First one is the man wearing a black suit, spiked up blond hair, wearing sun glasses, and a blood red tie. The next two were both girls wearing similar clothing, but different colors. One was blond haired, blue eyes, and wearing a blue and white Lolita dress. The next one was black haired, red eyes, and wearing a black and red Lolita dress.

"Great, Lolita chicks, a uptight business man, along with their blood thirsty friend." Naruto said with a sigh. On the inside he was grinning. So much for a lowly C Rank.

"The blond brat is mine." The 'uptight business man' said as he pushed up his sunglasses. He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Naruto. Naruto unsheathed his sword and charges at the man.

"Naruto! Stop!" Yuzu's cries were too late as Naruto dodged a bullet and slashed at the man diagonally, who dodged by jumping back and shooting again. Naruto blocked the bullet with his sword, in which said bullet ricocheted off. No mark was made on the sword.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Stay here and protect Tazuna! I will try to get Naruto back." Yuzu ordered. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, unsheathing their weapons and got into defense positions around Tazuna. Yuzu ran towards Naruto, but was blocked by the two Lolita girls.

"You shall not pass." The blond one said playfully while the black haired one shakes her head in shame.

"What she said." The black haired one says in a dull voice.

"Out of my way brats! Amaterasu!!!" Yuzu summoned her persona, Amaterasu, as she causes a huge blaze to head straight for the two Lolita. Amaterasu was black haired woman wearing a white dress and had the shine of the sun around her.

"Alice!!!" "Malice Alice!!!" Both the girls yelled, the blond one Alice and the other Malice Alice, as a blond girl with pale skin and a blue dress appeared above the blond Lolita and a black haired and red dress girl above the other Lolita. A invisible shield appeared in front of the two girls and blocked the blaze.

"I am Alexia." The blond one gave her name to Yuzu with a polite bow.

"And I am Alexis." The other said with a bow too.

"And we are here to destroy you!" Both said at the same time and pointed their index finger at Yuzu. Yuzu huffed and got into the Intercept Fist stance as she activated her Sharingan.

"Bring it." Yuzu said as she charges at the two.

**With Naruto**

"Your good…" Naruto said between huffs as he leans on his sword. The other blond man shrugs.

"…For an uptight business man." Naruto finished. The blond sighs and pushes up his sun glasses again and walks toward Naruto.

"I don't want to be the one to hurt you anymore Naruto." The man said as he pulls off his shades, showing his blue and green mixed eyes. Naruto gasps as he sees that the man bears a striking resemblance to himself.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asks as he stands up correctly and points Hosenka at the man.

"I believe you deserve to see this." The man said as he threw a picture he was looking at before at Naruto. Naruto stared in shock of the picture of the yondaime and his family. He then compares himself to the boy in the picture.

"Is this… am I…?" Naruto stuttered as he stared at the picture in confusion. The man sighed and put his glasses on.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze… and yes, that's you in the belly of that woman AND yes I am that kid in the picture." Arashi introduced himself and answered Naruto's unasked questions.

"Why…" Naruto choked out as he sobbed. Arashi walked towards Naruto slowly.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE?!?! ABEEEEEL!!!!!!!" Naruto screams as his Persona appears and slashes at Arashi.

"How nostalgic. CAIN!!!" Arashi summoned his Persona and blocked Naruto's with a strange gun arm. Cain was a Persona that was completely purple except the red lines like Abel's blue lines. It looked sorta humanoid with the exception of the right arm being a strange arm that was in the shape of a cannon.

"C-Cain?" Naruto stuttered as he saw the Persona that blocked Abel's attack. He then flashes to the dream he had earlier. Naruto then began laughing sadly.

"Very nostalgic. Not only did you leave me to die a wild animal's death, you even have the nerve to be the one who killed me." Naruto calls back his Persona as he slumps down. Arashi followed Naruto's example and began to walk towards Naruto.

"Stay away!" Naruto yells as he gets back up and points Hosenka back at Arashi. Arashi sighed and aimed his gun at Naruto again.

"It seems you won't listen to reason. Just like mom." Arashi said as he takes his sun glasses off and throws them into a random bush.

"SHUT UP!!! PERSONA: WEAPON MODE!!!" Naruto yells out. Naruto's eyes turn green like Abel's and Hosenka turned into Abel's sword. Arashi points his gun in the air and takes a deep breath.

"Persona: Weapon Mode." Arashi said as his entire arm and the gun were engulfed in purple and turns into Cain's cannon arm. Arashi brought down his arm and aimed it at Naruto.

"Please reconsider little brother." Arashi pleaded. Naruto's face turned into a scowl and he got into a offense stance, his sword brought up to his ear and pointed at Arashi and his free hand stretched out, also aimed in Arashi's general direction.

"Fuck you! You lost the right to be an older brother when you left me to the wolves!" Naruto charges at Arashi. Arashi sighs and fires a beam of purple energy at Naruto. Naruto sides steps the beam and jumps in the air. He brought his sword down in a helm breaker and smashes his sword into Arashi's Cannon Arm. Arashi effortlessly flings Naruto away by waving his arm outwards from his body. Naruto lands on his feet and charges at Arashi again with increased speed.

"**Rapid Shot!" ** Arashi shoots out atleast 13 beams of energy at Naruto who effortlessly dodges almost all of them. The last one he slashes with his sword and flings it back at Arashi. Arashi jumps up to dodge the beam and continues to fire beams at Naruto. Naruto ran a bit to dodge some beams, then jumps after Arashi, while flinging beams in separate directions with his sword.

"**Rapid Attack!" **Naruto rapidly slashes at Arashi, who covered himself with his Cannon Arm. He then tried to bonk Naruto on the head with it, but Naruto brought his sword up and blocked it. Naruto was flung to the ground and landed on his back. Naruto groaned in pain, but rolled away as he saw Arashi shoot a couple of beams at him. Naruto got up and deflected the last one back, but Arashi effortlessly blocked it with his Cannon Arm.

'Damn, he has a hefty shield that is hard to penetrate and great accuracy with long range. Every time I try to bring this fight to close range, he manages to get away in the last minute. What the hell do I do now?' Naruto pondered, but was brought out of his musings as he saw Arashi land effortlessly on the ground.

"Damn it! Hold still so I can slice you!" Naruto yells as he leans against his sword. His eyes glowing green in anger.

"I don't need you killing yet." Arashi said calmly as he pointed his Cannon Arm at Naruto again.

"Fuck you! Where do you go off telling me what to do?! And besides, I'm not gonna kill you. I'M GONNA SLASH YOUR FUCKING BRAIN OUT!!!" Naruto charges at Arashi again and attempts to stab him.

**With Shinjiro and Zabuza**

"Don't you get tired with the same song and dance Zabuza?" Shinjiro asks as he is parrying his axe with Zabuza's zanbatou. Zabuza grunted as he spins around, attempting to slice Shinjiro in two. Shinjiro grunts as he jumps back to dodge the zanbatou and throw his axe at Zabuza. Zabuza dodges to the left, in which the axe is now lodged in a tree. Shinjiro quickly grabs his axe and swings at Zabuza. Zabuza parries and attempts to overpower Shinjiro.

"Damn, never thought you would put up such a farce. Maybe we should tune it up a bit." Zabuza says with a grin under his bandages. Shinjiro grunts and jumps back. Shinjiro pointed his axe at Zabuza and smirks.

"You want a tune up? You got it. Persona!" Shinjiro yells as Castor appears and performs a tackle at Zabuza. Zabuza runs up a tree and flips over Castor, causing Castor to tackle the tree and break it. Zabuza then started performing a few hand seals and was channeling his chakra.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **From the lake nearby, a giant water dragon came out and shot towards Shinjiro. Shinjiro summoned Castor again and had Castor ram into the water dragon. The dragon scattered into segments of water before reforming behind Castor and continued to charge at Shinjiro. Shinjiro jumped on top of the water dragon and ran down it's serpent like body. He then jumped off and performed a helm breaker down at Zabuza, smashing his axe into Zabuza's zanbatou.

"This is the power of a member of the 'Seven'? Not impressed." Shinjiro said in a dull tone. Zabuza grunted and shoved Shinjiro away while he prepares a few more seals.

"**Water style: water bullet jutsu!" **Zabuza spat 7 water bullets at a rapid pace towards Shinjiro. Shinjiro dodged into the trees and threw a kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza blocked with his sword and ran towards Shinjiro while Shinjiro charged back. They cocked their weapons back, prepared to send a killing blow at each other.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was sent flying back from a kick from Arashi. Naruto flipped mid air and landed on his feet. Naruto was panting heavily while he continued to glare at Arashi.

"I… will… not… FAIL!!!" Naruto roared into action, charging at Arashi with a blue aura surrounding him. Arashi's eyes widen.

'No! If he isn't careful, he could kill us all! I gotta do something!' Arashi wasted no time as he pointed his Cannon Arm at Naruto and a red aura surrounding him like Naruto's. Things seemed to slow down as the distance between them shortened. Naruto swings his sword at Arashi while Arashi fires a beam at Naruto, both attacks closing in on each other…

**TBC**

**Persona Weapon Mode is my own creation. The ability to harness the weapon your Persona wields while you become one with your Persona. The drawback is that you can only have one Persona as your WM.**

**Info Updated!!!**

**Name: Yuzu**

**Persona: Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, ???**

**Level: 67**

**Persona spell list (Tsukiyomi): See chapter one.**

**PPA (Tsukiyomi): Same as PSL.**

**Persona spell list (Amaterasu): Maragidyne, Agidyne, Judgement**

**PPA (Amaterasu): Sun's Wrath, Black Sun, Solar Flare.**

* * *

**Name: Arashi**

**Level: 71**

**Persona: Cain, ???, ???**

**Persona Spell list: Bufula, Ziodyne, Samarecarm, Diarahan, Megidolon**

**PPS: Rapid Shot, Blaze Shot, Harvester**

* * *

**Name: Alexia**

**Level: 65**

**Persona: Alice,???,???**

**Persona Spell list: Unknown**

**PPS: Wonderland, Vorpal Blade, White Rabbit**

* * *

**Name: Alexis**

**Level: 65**

**Persona: Malice Alice,???,???**

**Persona Spell list: Unknown**

**PPS: Broken Wonderland, Vorpal Blade, Black Rabbit**

**Cya later **


End file.
